Sun,Sea, Sand and Sex on the Beach
by Okami Gyangu
Summary: Marik and Bakura go on holiday to Spain...


**Title: Sun,Sea and Sex on the Beach**

**Words: 1105**

**Pages it took to write: 3**

**Warnings: Yoai (In later chapters), MarikXYami Bakura( AKA Thiefshipping!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did their would be a lot less card games and a lot more Thiefshipping!****:D**

* * *

"_R-Ra! B-bakura h-ar-der!" Marik panted as Bakura slammed into him, making pleasure rip through his body every time he moved inside of him. Bakura did as he was commanded to do, pounding into the same sensitive spot inside of Marik that made him cry out in pure bliss. The blond haired Egyptian through his head back and screamed out his partners name as he climaxed. Bakura was so close, he kept on slamming into the tanned blond, making him cry out. Just as he felt that he was going to go off the edge, he chanted Marik's name until... _

"Baaakkkuurrraaa! Hey, Bakura!",Mariks hight-pitched voice broke through to the albino which made him wake up from his very pleasant dream. As the spell of sleepiness began to wear off he became more aware of his surroundings and he felt a strange new weight on his stomach. He cracked open an eye lazily to come face to face with Marik who was saddling his waist, twirling the millennium rod in the air like a baton.

Bakura felt his cheeks grow hot, "B-bloody h-hell! M-marik get off!"

Marik stopped twirling his rod to look down at the fluffy haired thief with a slight pout on his lips," What if I don't want to?" He challenged.

Bakura narrowed his maroon eye's and let a growl escape his throat,"Marik..."He snarled in a low and dangerous tone.

"Fine..."he huffed. "Such a grumpy kitty cat..."he muttered to himself. He rolled of his albino room mate and he knelt down beside him on the living couch.

Bakura straightened so he was sitting up to make enough room so that Marik could sit down next to him comfortably before licking his fingertips and adjusting his bangs so they didn't hang so lazily. Marik referred to them as his 'bat wings' or his 'Kitty ears'. In his opinion he would much rather have bat wings instead of cat ears, no matter how much he secretly loved the nickname Marik had given him. "Now. What do you want Marik?"

The blond Egyptians bright violet eye's widened and sparkled with excitement,"I booked two plane tickets to Spain for a holiday and know one else from the evil council want to go with me so I thought, since we are partners in crime, that you could go with me!" He squealed, his voice buzzing with happiness.

Bakura shaped his thin lips into a frown and narrowed his dark maroon eye's at his Egyptian partner in crime," Who did you ask?"

The blond Egyptian tipped his head up to the ceiling, placing a tanned finger to his chin and hummed softly. Then he brought back his violet to his fluffy haired room mate, "Well... First I asked Pegasus since he has great fashion sense, but not as nearly as good as mine! Erm... Well any way I asked him and he said that he was to busy _'giving head'. _What does that even mean away?"

Bakura's pale cheeks blush a tinted pink colour at the blonds innocents, but then his face twisted into a slight smirk,"Oh, I would tell you Marik but I don't want to spoil your gullible, virgin mind".

"Hey! I'm not a virgin! I have been with loads of women because I am, of course, one hundred percent straight! Watch as all of the women all over the world bow down to my sexiness!" Marik drawled, while sitting up from the couch to stare down at the fluffy haired thief in front of him, with one hand on his hip while the other one continued to twirl the millennium rod through his tanned fingers.

Bakura crossed his skinny arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side to smirk at the ranting Egyptian that stud before him, "So you do agree that you are gullible then?"

"How dare you! I am an evil mastermind that will defeat the Pharaoh and that star headed midget of his!" Exclaimed Marik,

Bakura rolled his maroon eye's," Yes of course you will, now, what did you wake me up for again?" He questioned, unwrapping his arms from his chest to place them under his head as he leaned back against the black leather couch. His heavy lids slipped closed over dark orbs and let a yawn escape his throat.

"I booked a holiday to Spain for two and I thought that you would like to go with me!" Marik smiled brightly, his violet eye's wide and pleading.

"And, why would I go on holiday with you?" The fluffy haired thief asked, raising a single snowy eyebrow, eye's still closed.

Marik pushed his soft caramel coloured lips into a pout, "Ah! Come on Fluffy! All you do all day is plot against the Pharaoh and Sleep! You never have any fun! And since we have a few months until the finals kick off, we might as well enjoy our selves before we have to act like we don't know each other!"

Bakura peeled back one of his lids to uncover his dark maroon orb and frowned, "Maybe that's the point Marik. We have to get used to not talking to each other or spending time together so it would be easier to act like we don't know each other" The fluffy thief stated matter-of-factly.

"But I don't want to! I want to have fun with you while we still can!"Marik's squeaky voice loudly whined at him, making him wince from the shear volume of his voice.

"Mar-" The snowy haired thief's growled protest was swiftly cut off at the sight of his partners in crimes expression; Marik had pushed his soft caramel lips into a pout with his bottom lip slightly trembling, his bright violet eye's were wide and glazed over with tears.

"Oh, bloody hell Marik! Fine, I will bloody go with you! But remember if I get sun burnt, I will bloody throttle you!" Bakura snarled, gritting his teeth together as he talked, mentally cursing himself for giving into the blond Egyptians 'puppy dog look'.

"Yes! Spain here we come!"Marik squealed, his violet eye's sparkled with excitement, "Oh! You better get packing Fluffy! The flight leaves in two hours!"Drawled the blond, pulling his partner in crime of the black leather couch of the living room and into the door way of his bedroom.

"Bloody hell Marik! Fine! I will pack! I don't need you to drag me!" The snowy haired thief snarled, prying the Egyptians bronze fingers off of his arm, "Bloody effeminate teen..." He muttered under his breathe as he padded onto the soft crimson carpet of his bedroom and slamming the door swiftly behind him.

* * *

**There you go, the first chapter! I may do this in three or four chapters, I don't know yet, it depends if you like it or not.**

**Oh, and yes if you have noticed this is the first time I tried to do an abridged fanfic, so let me know what you think!**

**~Midknight**


End file.
